


I Believe In You

by AngelEyes93



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Confessions, F/M, living room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sunny Funny goes to Parappa's house to try and cheer him up after days of her best friend not acting like himself. Little does she know, she has a lot to do with his sudden mood change. Parappa x Sunny.
Relationships: PaRappa Rappa/Sunny Funny
Kudos: 11





	I Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Parappa the Rapper was my first video game ever, so naturally it has a special place in my heart. I replayed the first and second games recently, which inspired this short story. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> \- Angie

**_Sunny Funny's POV_ **

I walked to Parappa's house holding a wooden basket in my hands. I knocked on the door and waited. It took a minute, but eventually he came to the door. He looked sad, something I wasn't used to seeing. He had been like this for the past couple of days, and it was still a heavy burden to my heart noticing this. 

"Hey, Parappa. Is it okay if I come in?"

He normally would smile upon my greeting him, but he kept a continuous frown on his face. He shrugged. 

"Sunny... I'm not really in the best of moods... probably wouldn't be very much fun for you to be around me."

I smiled, shaking my head. 

"Well, friends are supposed to be there whether you're feeling on top of the world or down in the dumps. Soo - can I?" 

I kept my smile wide, but natural, as he stared back at me. I then noticed the slight red puffiness underneath his eyes. I honestly couldn't imagine Parappa crying... I'd known him since we were little, and though I'd seen him upset, I'd never seen him that vulnerable. He was always so positive, and got over life's disappointments quickly, not letting any of them slow him down in his pursuit of dreams and happiness. 

"Yeah... come in." He stepped aside, and I walked into his doorway, sitting on his living room couch. 

"I brought you cookies."

I held the basket out, and he sat beside me, taking hold of it. 

"Really?"

I nodded. 

He pushed the decorative pink and yellow tissue paper to the side to reveal heart shaped sugar cookies adorned with sprinkles. 

"You remembered."

I laughed. "Of course. How could I forget?"

He took a cookie and bit into it.

"How are they?"

"Delicious... why do you think I ate so many before? I've never seen PJ so mad." 

He chuckled, and I joined him in his laughter, remembering PJ's flustered state realizing his best friend had scarfed down half of the cookies I'd brought to his party without realizing it a couple of weeks ago. 

"I'm glad you like them so much."

I could feel heat radiating in my face and knew very well that my cheeks were turning pink just like the delicate petals on my head. Parappa continued to munch on the cookie in his hand, and he offered me one. I smiled, biting into it, our chewing filling the otherwise silent room.

"Parappa... I'm really... worried about you."

"Why's that?"

"You're... you haven't been yourself. At all. In fact, I've never... ever... seen you like this."

Parappa swallowed, his eyes narrowing to his shoes. 

"You can't tell me I'm imagining all of this." 

My voice was pleading a little, cracking slightly in desperation. I had tried having this conversation twice before, but with no luck really. Parappa had avoided my questions and brushed me off like I was a common stranger, which was definitely not like him.

"You're not... but... there's nothing you can do about it. No one can."

I raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, putting the basket of cookies on the table. His hands rested in his lap as he searched for the right words to say. 

"Well, this isn't just... some small disappointment... or a bad mood... or an awful day... this is... deeper than that. And for the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. I want to believe that there's a way... a solution... but so far, I've come up just as clueless as before."

"Maybe if you tell me what's going on with you, I could try and help."

Parappa turned to me slightly so he could meet my gaze. He blinked, his brown eyes watering.

"You can't help this time... Sunny."

I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing. "Parappa. Please... tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."

He turned away from me, tears freely rolling down his cheeks. 

"I can't tell you."

"Why? Parappa, you're my best friend. If not me, then who could you tell?"

"You don't get it... you'd for sure hate me forever... "

"I could never hate you. You know that."

"Just trust me... and leave it alone. For the sake of our friendship."

"I can't go on like this... seeing you like this... it breaks my heart."

Parappa continued to sob. 

"Parappa... I just need you to say something... I don't know how to help if you won't talk to me."

I reached out, touching his shoulder. He shook as he cried. He turned to me, his eyes filled with tears. 

"How am I supposed to tell my best friend that I'm in love with her... when she doesn't even notice the things I do to impress her?"

I blinked, feeling like I had my breath knocked out of me. I was utterly speechless.

"Can you at least... say something... otherwise I'll think you really do hate me."

"You mean... this whole time, you..." 

I bit my lip. How didn't I see it? Parappa wiped some tears away from his cheek and let out a low chuckle. 

"What did you think I got my license for? Or took up baking for? Or learned love karate for? Oh, I did so many things... only for you to look in Joe Chin's direction."

"Parappa... I really never knew..."

"How would you? When Joe Chin was always there... to one up anything I do to gain your attention."

I placed my hand on his, which still rested idly on his lap, and held it with my own, lacing our fingers together.

"Oh Parappa... the only reason I even gave him the time of day was to be nice... but I don't like him like that. I never did."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

I shook my head.

"Actually... I'm not. The person I always had a crush on was... well, you, Parappa."

He turned to me, his eyes studying me. I could feel myself blushing as I realized what I had just said out loud to him, after years of keeping it to myself. 

"How could I not fall for you... you're so positive... so kind... and you've never been afraid to be yourself. The whole reason I came over here was to try and cheer you up so you could be that person again... I really... really miss... you. More than you know really."

I said softly with a small smile forming on my lips. Parappa seemed deep in thought, but his tears had slowed their stream down his cheeks. 

"Parappa... are you okay?"

He scooted himself closer to me on the couch, and embraced me tightly. I returned the affection, wrapping my arms around his frame, inhaling his body wash or soap, which smelled like the ocean waves. 

"I'm so happy, Sunny... hearing you say that... my heart is beating like crazy..."

I couldn't help but smile, rubbing his back.

"Mine too... "

We stayed like that for a while. It felt like a weight had been lifted from me, having finally told my best friend how I'd felt. It was absolutely crazy how much lighter releasing a secret you've held for years can make you feel. He eventually pulled away from me, also blushing from our close contact.

"Sunny... can I... kiss you?"

I giggled, cupping his face with my hand gently, nodding my head.

"You don't have to ask."

He leaned in, and his lips felt so soft and seemed to align perfectly with mine. He caressed my back while I held his face in my palm as our lips danced together. When we pulled apart for air, we both breathlessly stared at each other, our faces beet red with embarrassment. 

"You don't know how many times I've dreamed of doing that..." Parappa scratched the back of his head nervously. I smiled. 

"That's very... sweet." I said before capturing his lips in another kiss. 

As I kissed him, I couldn't help but think to myself...

_I will always believe in you, Parappa... even when you don't believe in yourself._


End file.
